


time ticks slowly

by maruyaaya



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Soulmate AU, aya maruyama is a hopeless romantic, background sayolisa akorin kaochisa evemaya and kokohina, bandori rare pair, feed me yukiaya, give me more yukiaya content and give it to me now, i am a SLUT for soulmates, i cannot be the only person writing this content, theres like a lot of background ships LMAO, this is minimal angst i think, yukiaya hell rn, yukina minato is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maruyaaya/pseuds/maruyaaya
Summary: Every human is born with a timer on their wrist, slowly ticking its way down to the day they meet their soulmate. Minato Yukina had never cared about her soulmate, thinking it a waste of time. Maruyama Aya had only one dream in life; to meet her soulmate.
Relationships: Maruyama Aya/Minato Yukina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> STAN YUKIAYA OR ELSE
> 
> (come yell at me on my tumblr @maruyaaya)

Minato Yukina had never really cared about her soulmate. 

She had ignored the small pink timer on her wrist for her most of her life. It had seemed like a waste of time. The most important thing to Yukina was her music. Her soulmate would simply distract her from what was important. 

Yukina had witnessed her best friend Lisa meet up with her soulmate. She had been holding tryouts for her band Roselia. She should have guessed that Sayo and Lisa had been soulmates by their similar timers, but the dull ringing that had echoed throughout the room when they had met practically confirmed it without a doubt. Yukina had at first tried to stop them from being in a relationship, fearful that it would interfere with the band's progress, but keeping soulmates apart was a worse feeling than Yukina ever could have imagined. 

It seemed like Yukina was the only one in Roselia who didn’t care about her soulmate. Even Ako and Rinko were soulmates, although they hadn’t decided to start dating yet. Yukina really, genuinely could not understand the hype around meeting your soulmate. 

Lisa had told Yukina that meeting your soulmate was the best feeling you could ever have. It was as if you met your other half. It all sounded ultimately pointless to Yukina. She didn’t care about when her timer would go off and she _certainly_ didn’t care that her timer had less than a week left. 

Every second that went by was a second closer to Yukina meeting her soulmate, but the thing was; she literally didn’t want to meet her soulmate. She had plans on how to avoid meeting her soulmate at all. 

Now, theoretically, meeting your soulmate was a destined event that you couldn’t stop no matter what. But the people who said that had never met Yukina. If she stayed in her room for the entire day and didn’t open the door _no matter what_ , then there was absolutely no way she would meet her soulmate. 

So that’s exactly what she did. 

Yukina watched the clock on her wrist tick down slowly. She still had a little under five hours, so she didn’t feel the need to worry just yet. There was absolutely, positively no way she would meet her soulmate today. 

**_Lisa_ **  
**Lisa:** yukina~ :3  
**Lisa:** are you sure about the whole ‘avoiding ur soulmate’ thing????  
**Yukina:** It’s none of your business.  
**Lisa:** im jus saying!!  
**Lisa:** meeting ur soulmate is great!! ^.^  
**Yukina:** You know what else is great? Focusing on the band.  
**Lisa:** whatever u say yukina!! :D

Yukina shut her phone off and double checked her timer. About four hours left. Yukina sat back on her bed and grabbed her guitar. She didn’t get to play as often now since she only sang in Roselia, but it was still useful for composing songs. Strumming a few notes, Yukina began to play. 

Only four hours to go.

* * *

Maruyama Aya only had one dream in life; to meet her soulmate. 

Well, two dreams. One, to become an idol and two, to meet her soulmate. The silver timer on her wrist had been a constant reminder that it would be far too long until she got to meet her soulmate. She had gone nearly 18 years without meeting her soulmate and now it was less than 24 hours until she would meet her soulmate. 

She had witnessed Eve and Maya’s timers go off as soon as they had been brought in the room together to form Pastel*Palettes. She had listened to Chisato rant about Kaoru practically 24/7 and she had to pretend not to feel jealous that Chisato had met her soulmate at such an early age. She even had to watch as Hina met with her soulmate Kokoro less than two months ago. 

As of now, Aya was the _only_ person in Pastel*Palettes who wasn’t in a relationship. 

Aya was distracted throughout the entirety of her practice, instead focused on watching the small hands of the clock on her wrist tick by. 

“Aya-chan!” Chisato snapped Aya out of her daydream. 

“Sorry, Chisato-chan, I was a little distracted.” Aya laughed softly, rubbing the silver timer with her thumb. Chisato’s gaze shifted to Aya’s timer and she tilted her head. 

“Worrying about it isn’t going to make your soulmate come any faster.” Chisato returned to her practice, fiddling with the strings on her bass. Aya sighed softly before sitting down on the ground. 

She knew Chisato was right, but she couldn’t help but wonder what her soulmate would be like. 

She knew the colour of her timer was an important colour to her soulmate. Chisato’s had been purple, as had Kaoru’s hair. Since Aya’s was a silvery grey colour, she wondered what that was to her soulmate. 

Maybe they had hair like finely woven silver. Maybe their eyes were like the clouds above in a lightning storm. Maybe they would radiate an aura of both cold and heat at the same time. 

Would her soulmate be strong and inspiring? Would they be soft and innocent? There were so many possibilities. There were so many different people in the world and if her soulmate was the only one destined for her, then her soulmate would be perfect. 

Aya just really hoped her soulmate was nice.

* * *

_One hour._

Aya basically had her timer memorized. At this point, she could look away and then guess how much time was left. Each second felt more like an eternity. Aya wasn’t even sure what to do. 

Did she stay home? Did she go wandering around town? There weren’t really any classes about this in school. All she knew was that she would meet her soulmate in a specific amount of time. She had no clue where or how or even why. 

She typed out a message to the Pastel*Palettes groupchat, raving about how excited she was. Chisato texted back to be careful and Aya laughed because that was _just_ like something for Chisato to say. Eve and Maya both texted back a couple supportive messages while Aya could barely decipher what Hina was trying to tell her. 

She flopped back down onto her bed, unable to focus on anything but the growing excitement at the idea of meeting her soulmate. 

_48 minutes_

Aya was starting to feel a little hungry. She guessed that since meeting her soulmate was a destined occurrence, then she should just do what she would usually do. And when she felt hungry, she would go eat something. 

Her parents weren’t home so Aya thought it would be easier to just get a meal from a fast food joint nearby. Technically, she was supposed to be on a diet, but having one cheat day wouldn’t hurt. Plus, she was really craving fries. 

_23 minutes_

Bag of fast food in hand, Aya walked into a bookstore, scanning the shelf for a specific book she’d been wanting to read. Chisato had recommended it specifically as something that Aya would enjoy, claiming that she hadn’t liked the fluffy romance in it, but it was something that would appeal to Aya’s cute nature. 

She picked up a copy and admired the soft pink cover adorned with an illustration of a cute couple. It was a paperback and pretty thin, light enough for it to be thrown and glide across the room. Aya hugged the book against her chest before leaving the store, getting more and more excited about her soulmate every minute. 

_4 minutes_

It was so close that Aya could practically taste it. Less than three minutes until she’d meet her soulmate. It felt like quite literally a dream come true. 

That’s when a gust of wind came out of practically **nowhere**. The book dropped out of Aya’s hands when she bent down to hold her skirt down. She let out a small shriek, watching the book float around in the wind. She sprinted towards the book, trying to jump and reach it, but her fingertips could barely even scrape the edge. 

_3 minutes_

The wind carried the book into a nearby tree, sitting perfectly in between two thin branches near the top. Aya decided that there was no way in a million years that she would let the wind ruin her plans of reading a new book she would potentially love. 

She double checked her timer, noting that she still had a little bit of time. She hitched her skirt up and silently cursed for not wearing pants. She’d wanted to look cute for her soulmate, but now it was just annoying. Aya pushed her hair back as she reached for the branch above her, pulling herself. A branch scraped against her leg, leaving a swelling red line on her thigh. Another branch lodged itself in Aya’s hair, messing up the perfect hairdo she had spent an hour trying to do. 

_2 minutes_

Aya scanned the branch above her. The branch was thin and Aya wasn’t sure if it would even be able to support her weight. The book was situated right above that very branch, so Aya took her chances and practically lept up to the branch above her. She snatched the book, but a large crack echoed through the air. Falling backwards, her hands scrambled at the air, trying to grab something — anything. 

_1 minute_

Her hands latched onto a window, the book floating through the open window and onto the floor of the house. Aya pulled herself through the window, too scared to try to drop down onto the ground below her. 

_10 seconds_

Aya wondered how she would explain to the owner of this house how she ended up on their bedroom floor covered in leaves and sticks. 

_1 second_

A dull ringing echoed throughout the room. A silver haired girl sat up on her bed, a red guitar in her hands. She stared at Aya, eyes wide at the girl who was sprawled out on her carpet. It certainly wasn’t the fairy tale meeting Aya had hoped for, but it was certainly something to tell to her future kids about. 

Aya recognized the girl standing in front of her. She was Minato Yukina, lead singer of Roselia. Aya had seen Roselia’s posters all over town and heard many of their songs on the radio before. At that moment, Aya knew how she must’ve looked. Dirty hair, ripped shirt, and multiple scratches on her legs, but honestly, she didn’t care. 

The only thing she could focus on was Yukina. It was like the whole world suddenly came into focus. Like the world had shifted over a few centimeters and it all made sense now. Yukina was a star. She was the brightest thing that Aya had ever seen and she never wanted to look away. 

The expression on Yukina’s face was strange, a mix of confusion, happiness, and maybe a little anger. Aya couldn’t quite pinpoint what Yukina was feeling and she only now remembered how weird it must have looked for Aya to just fall through Yukina’s window. 

“I can explain!”


	2. Endings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact! aya is 1 cm taller than yukina!

“This seems like it’ll warrant a good explanation.” Yukina looked as if she was about to burst into laughter. Aya laughed nervously, twirling a strand of pink hair in her fingers. She yanked out a small branch, tossing it onto the ground. 

“You see… I was trying to grab my book from a tree.” Aya began to explain the situation as simply as she could, trying to cut out any details that might make her seem unattractive (although most of the story didn’t really paint her in an intelligent light). Yukina looked as if she was trying to hold in her laughter at Aya’s story and Aya felt tears prick at her eyes. 

“Well, you certainly know how to make an entrance.” Yukina laughed softly, her eyes twinkling in a way that Aya couldn’t quite describe, “Trust my soulmate to find a way to make us meet even though I did everything in my power to stop it.” 

“You didn’t want to meet your soulmate?” Aya felt what she could only describe as the pain of a thousand spears stabbing into her chest. _No, she wasn’t being dramatic._

“Not really.” Yukina offered no further explanation and Aya wondered what could have possibly made Yukina hellbent on not wanting to meet her soulmate. Perhaps she’d been in a relationship prior and it had gone badly. Few people dated someone other than their soulmate and the few who did were usually unhappy in more ways than one. 

Maybe Yukina had her heartbroken by a past lover or maybe her parents had been broken lovers — soulmates that hadn’t worked out. Aya doubted the latter, since broken lovers were extremely rare. A soulmate was the one person destined for you, so you and your soulmate not working out was something that only happened to a very few number of people. 

“I was pretty focused on not finding my soulmate before, but now that I’ve met you, I think I might give it a chance.” Aya’s eyes literally lit up at Yukina’s words. She was being given a chance. A chance to be with her soulmate and be happy. Aya ran in to give Yukina a hug, wrapping her arms around Yukina’s slender figure. 

“I promise I won’t let you down!” Aya squeezed Yukina tighter. 

“Before you hug me like this, it might be better for you to tell me your name.”

* * *

It had been about a month since Aya had met Yukina, her soulmate. The two had hung out often and Aya had even sat in on a couple of Roselia’s practices. The two weren’t officially dating, but they went over to each other’s houses nearly every day so it was pretty close. 

Aya wanted to take their relationship to the next level. She wanted to ask Yukina to be her girlfriend. They hadn’t known each other for long, but being with your soulmate was a feeling greater than anything Aya had ever known. Yukina was, quite literally, her other half and it felt like Yukina was really all that Aya needed. 

“Yukina-chan!” Aya spotted Yukina leaving her school, Lisa standing next to her. Lisa let out something similar to a squeal before leaving Yukina alone with Aya. 

“Maruyama-san, it’s unexpected to see you here.” Yukina didn’t bother to hide the soft smile on her face. Despite her cold exterior, Yukina usually softened at least a little around Aya. 

“I told you to call me Aya!” Aya looped her fingers through Yukina’s hand, swinging their intertwined hands back and forth. 

“Ahem Aya-san, my point still stands. Is there a reason you’re here?” Yukina squeezed Aya’s hand softly, smiling at the pink haired girl’s excitement. 

“I was wondering if you’d like to come over?” Aya stumbled over her words, worried that Yukina would say no. Aya found her worries useless as Yukina agreed within a few seconds. 

The two girls walked to Aya’s house hand in hand. Aya waved hello to her parents and her younger sister before heading up to her room with Yukina, shutting the door behind them. 

“Can I ask you something, Yukina-chan?” Aya whispered softly, sitting down next to Yukina on her bed. She gripped at the pastel pink covers, focusing her eyes on anything but Yukina. 

“You can ask me anything.” Yukina replied, watching Aya’s eyes dart to the white bedside table and then to the poster of Pastel*Palettes on her wall. 

“What are we?” Aya asked, tilting her head to the side. Yukina furrowed her eyebrows at the question, frowning slightly. Aya wondered for a second if she had made Yukina mad, but Yukina’s face quickly dissolved into a look of confusion. 

“We are dating, are we not?” If Aya had been drinking anything, she was sure she would have spit it right out at Yukina’s words. 

“We are?” Aya sputtered, staring at Yukina with her eyes wide. 

“I assumed that was what soulmates did.” Yukina knitted her eyebrows together, her eyes of liquid gold practically staring into Aya’s soul. 

“ _Oh_.” Aya’s mouth popped open, unable to process the information that she’d had a girlfriend for a month without even knowing. Although she supposed that if anyone were to be dating someone without knowing it, it would definitely be her. 

“I’m sorry if I was hasty with my assumption. Let me start over. Maruyama Aya, would you like to be my girlfriend?” Yukina reached out a hand, intertwining her fingers with Aya’s. Aya felt tears prick at her eyes. She rubbed her eyes, trying to quell the tears dripping from her eyes. Yukina looked slightly panicked at the sight of Aya crying, “Ah, please don’t cry Aya-san!” 

“I’m sorry, I just- Yes, I will be your girlfriend! Yukina-chan, I love you!” Aya gripped Yukina’s hand tighter, pulling her in for a hug. Yukina pushed Aya away slightly, staring at Aya. 

“May I kiss you?” Yukina whispered, her lips parting softly. Aya nodded and Yukina pulled her in. It felt like time had stopped. There was nothing around them but the warm sensation of lips on lips. Aya felt heat rush to her chest and maybe, just maybe, Aya didn’t want to ever pull away. 

There was nothing gentle about the way Aya’s fingers tangled themselves in Yukina’s silver locks, trying to pull Yukina even closer. Aya felt her knees go weak and there was nothing she could focus on besides how warm Yukina felt. Yukina was the embodiment of beauty and there was nothing Aya could wish for more. No one else existed, there was nothing in the world that even mattered besides the kiss. 

The two pulled apart, faces mere inches from each other. Aya breathed softly, lips barely parted as she stared at Yukina. Yukina smiled, grabbing Aya’s hand and tangling their fingers today. 

“I love you, Yukina-chan.”

“I love you too, Aya-san.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love soulmate aus <3!! anyways stan yukiaya yes i will be writing a million more fics about them


End file.
